About Flarsp 2
About him and his past Flarsp 2's name called Aidan Goh, He is 9 years old this year, born on July 4th, 2009, he wanted to upload videos to share publicly. He published his first video on 7th September 2015, talking about Talking Angela's song, at that time he published videos on his oldest channel called Minecrafter0407 Minecraft Channel, the channel still exists but the channel is dead, you can check out the channel if you want. The channel only has 6 subscribers, not many you may think but once it had almost 1K subscribers but because he was offline, a lot of people unsubscribe. His second channel was named Flarsp Roblox, Showcase, Vlogs and more, that channel was doing so much better than Minecrafter0407 Minecraft Channel, Flarsp currently has 34 subscribers. Flarsp was an OK channel, the last video that he made before switching to Flarsp 2 is "HOW TO RELEASE TORNADUS AND THUNDURUS" and that video was him playing a game in Roblox that sadly doesn't exist called Pokémon Brick Bronze, anyway that is the last video when he explained in the first video on Flarsp 2 that the old iPad was "crazy" and when the iPad got crazy, he immediately switched to the new and current iPad and so that was how Flarsp 2 was created. Why did he want to do YouTube videos He wanted to do YouTube videos because he wanted to show every player his awesome skills, although he did do videos in Facebook, it wasn't so popular and he didn't know how to make videos and are shy back then. But before he posted Facebook videos, he still wanted everyone to see him but he was very scared that he might mess up. But he slowly grew confidence and he went on his first live stream and slowly he gained and gained subscribers and he eventually got 100 subscribers. Sudden Gacha Videos Wonder why he suddenly posted Gacha Studio videos? Well I have the answer to that, ya see in his school, (censored for obvious reasons) one of his friends named (censored too) made a GSMV (Gacha Studio Music Video) once and he was not in it and got mad, after that he was determined to make Gacha Studio videos, ever since then, he started making Gacha Studio videos, then he slowly went to Gachaverse but he didn't upload his first Gacha Life video yet so that is coming soon. Then slowly another friend of mine made Gachaverse videos and he was inspired by that so that is also the reason why he uploads sudden Gacha videos, also I call it Gacha because how can I make it say "Sudden Gacha Studio and Gachaverse videos? So I just made things simpler, by doing Gacha and it saves time too. Friends Like other YouTuber, he has friends, but he's YouTuber friends are Lynn, (LynnTM) Sarah, (Sir_Lia) and Radi. (ItzJayden) And other friends too but they don't have YouTube channels so of course, I am not going to list every single one of them. And also you won't know they're names so there is basically no point. Anyway, those are the top 3 YouTuber friends that he has. He first met his friends in Primary 3 at his school (BEEEEEEEP) at Math class where Lynn asked him if he wanted to join her team and he said yes, then he asked why teams then she said because they were having a fight between another friend named Eddric's team and Lynn's team and that is how they became friends then Lynn introduced Sarah to him and there. Although Radi I am not too sure but I know they are friends. Category:About Flarsp 2